A visit
by Neo-Skull
Summary: When a old freind of Peach's comes to the mushroom kingodm, how will Luigi react? LuigixDaisy


"Aw, come on Mario!" Luigi yelled back at the phone "I can't come today! I've got to much chores, you don't know how long it takes to clean a whole mansion!"

"Since when do you do the chores?! I though Shivers do them!"

Luigi sighed, though after all he spent on the house, he didn't have enough money at the time to buy a proper phone, so Mario didn't here him. "I gave him the week off, he's been busy lately,"

"Look, if you won't come I'll just have to tell Wario your having a party and you didn't invite him!"

"Oh, god no. Ok, ok, I'll come," Luigi replied "But, I don't even know where you won't me to go..."

"Peach wants to meet a old friend, she wants us all to meet her at the train station,"

"When?"

"Erm, well....since we're already there....I'd say about now,"

"Y-your kidding me!"

"Nope!" Mario chuckled

"Crap!" Luigi yelled down the phone. "Look, I'll see you there, Ok?

"Kay,"

Luigi put down the phone and to the door, then headed out to Toadtown station. It wasn't a short walk, but not a long one either, and at his current pace he would be there in a few minutes.

"Hey, Luigi, other here", shouted a familiar voice

"Oh, hey Parakarry,"

"Where you headin'?"

"Mario wants to meet me at the station,"

"Ah, I see, well, I was gonna deliver this to your house, but since your here you might as well have it now," Said Parakarry, handing Luigi a newspaper.

"Thanks," Luigi replied waving goodbye to the mail delivering Paratroopa "It'll give me something to do,"

Soon Luigi arrived at the station, it was quite empty, well, that wasn't a surprise, it was almost always empty and apart from a few Toads, Koopas, Mario and Peach. He sat down on a bench, now wanting to disturb his brothers conversation, and looked through the newspaper.

The train arrived about a minute later, and about ten passengers walked out. Though, Luigi was quite engaged in his newspaper and didn't notice at all.

"Is that him?" She asked

Peach nodded "Yep, thats Luigi,"

"He's cute," the stranger giggled. She slowly approached him, deciding to sit next to him. She looked over to the page he was looking at. The headline read "Princess Daisy coming to mushroom kingdom"

"N-no way!" Luigi said to himself "Maybe I could meet her..." but Luigi's thoughts where interrupted as his cellphone started to ring.

"Hey, is that Luigi?" asked the voice at the other end.

"Yeah, its me shivers,"

_Shivers?_ The woman beside him thought _Well, thats certainly a strange name_

"Thank god, I've been trying to get in touch with you for five minutes, Master Luigi,"

"Why? Oh, and shivers, please. Don't call me Master Luigi, Luigi is just fine,"

_Master Luigi? Wait...that means he has a butler... But...he doesn't look rich_

"Oh, of course Luigi, sir. I was just wondering what you would like for dinner?"

"Look, Shivers, I told you to take the week off, maybe you should just spend some time with melody,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Look, if you want, I'll ask Peach if I can use one of her guest rooms for a while,"

"Are you really sure? Biff can get a bit angry sometimes, I wouldn't want anyone getting hurt,"

"I'm sure I can trust him, its only for a week,"

"Hm...Ok,"

"Sorry, I have to go, I forgot that I was supposed to meet someone,"

"You mean your not there yet?"

"Haha, no. I'm there. I was just reading the newspaper,"

"Oh, Ok...Well, bye,"

"Yeah, see you later Shivers,"

He put down the newspaper and walked towards Peach "Hey, you don't mind me using one of your guest rooms do you?"

"No, not at all"

"Thanks, and have you met up with your friend yet, 'cause well..." Luigi paused. Now that he wasn't returning to the mansion, he had no where to go.

"You got somewhere to be, bro?"

"Well...Not now, I guess," Luigi sighed. "I promised Shivers that he could run the Mansion...and that I would come back for a whole week," Luigi sighed again. "Ya know, I miss my mansion already...wait....crap..."

"What?"

"I didn't leave any of my clothes at your castle,"

"And?" asked Peach "Thats bad because?"

"Because I don't wanna where dirty clothes for a whole week!" Luigi replied "Nor do I want to wear Toadsworth's clothes!"

A giggling could be heard behind Luigi

"Hey! I was serous! Its not funny-.....N-n-n-no way...." Luigi turned around to find the person behind his was Princess Daisy. His face turned a dark shade of red. "U-um....I-i'm terribly s-sorry Princess D-daisy,"

"Heh, its alright," Replied the princess, as she stood from the bench.

"W-wait....y-you were sitting.....next to...me?"

"Yep" Daisy replied.

"Erm...s-sorry....I h-have to go," said Luigi as he turned and started to walk away.

"Eurgh. You idiot. Shes probably staying at Peach's castle, now you'll be forced to see her every day for a whole week," Luigi mumbled as he headed towards the castle.

At that moment Daisy turned towards Peach, a smile across her face. "I like him"


End file.
